A Mystery in Forks
by unobtrusivescribe
Summary: This is a complete alternate universe where Bella and Edward have grown up to be the finest detectives on the Forks Force. Bella and Edward come across a peculiar case where there are rumors going around that the culprit is a werewolf. Why don't you click to see what's really going on?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! So far I've written chapters 1-4, so two chapters should be updated a week, if not, let me know! I don't own any of the characters from the Twilight saga. This is a complete alternate universe- I hope you enojy:)

**A Mystery in Forks**

Chapter 1

"What a wonderful day.."

"For murder," finished a voice from the doorway. A short man entered placing two folders on the desk.

"What's this?" Bella voiced as the folders were snatched up by the eager detectives.

"A body was found and Chief is putting the daring duo on the case because Shawn and Gus weren't able to come to any conclusions."

"Oh," Isabella acknowledges the officer as she flips through the report. "I don't understand why we weren't called in the first place, we are the lead detectives at this precinct if I'm not mistaken."

Edward looks at the flabbergasted officer whose cheeks started to turn red. "How should I know?" he retorts and shuffles out.

"He does wonderful under pressure" Edward notes, getting a smile out of his partner leaning back in her chair, flipping the pages, like it was a good book.

"The only reasoning I can get is that the body was found so far off the beaten track by a local law enforcement and it was a homeless man, so it wasn't high priority." Bella sighed, _it didn't make sense, the man was massacred, how did the local news not report this juicy front page tale?_ "Let's take it up with the boss."

"Okay, let's grab some coffee first, it's Monday, we should try and stay on his good side," Edward mentioned closing the folder and leading the way to the small kitchen. It was an example of the lack of funds the department received.

Forks was a small town, crime sprees rarely occurred within a hundred miles, so the police crew was fairly small. They resided in a two level, extremely small office space at the edge of town. So no one took care of the place, everyone was usually pretty occupied. There were always vandals, DUIs, and just plain stupid kids, murder wasn't usual. The great Edward and Isabella were only part time detectives, mostly did jobs in Port Angeles, so the fact they were overlooked for a crime they were hired to solve by two rookies was inexcusable in their eyes. One look at the dingy kitchen with a flickering overhead light made Bella long for the city- modern necessities. Edward quickly filled a large cup of coffee to the Chief's liking and proceeded to his office, passed everyone else's cubicles.

"Good morning sir" was given and the cup carefully placed on the coaster, then the two detectives got situated, standing by the door. The chairs were occupied by boxes of files and the Chief's large coat.

Not looking up the tall, gangly man nodded his head and grunted, his eyes continuously fixed on the papers before him. The partners glanced at each, silently fighting on who should break the seasoned officer's concentration. Edward was furiously shaking his head, but Bella continued to glare menacingly.

"What is it you want?" The Chief looked up, startling the two in the doorway. "I fig'rd you'd say som'tin already instead of just lingering in my doorway."

"UHhh, well, dad," she stuttered, taking a cautious step forward. "Charlie, we have some questions about the homeless," she paused, searching for the right word, "mutilation case that Barnes just threw at us this morning."

"What about it?" He looked at his daughter, trying to keep a blank, serious face. He couldn't coddle her, he settled for always allowing her the opportunity to speak her mind, then speak, he was a man of few words.

Edward chimed in, "Well Chief, we were unsure why this just came to us. It appears that," he checked the folder for confirmation, "this grisly murder occurred last week. Why are we only being notified of this incident today?"

Chief Swan sat back in his chair, extending his long arms and resting them behind his head. "You two were out of the office, so I had Shawn and Gus take care of it."

"Looks like they did a fine job," Isabella mumbled, reopening the file, searching for any other questions.

"Why did you switch it over to us?"

"Well, Edward, since you two decided to come back in town, I chose to give them a case more their caliber," Chief replied taking in the reactions of the detectives. "At least they could get a taste of it and I want it taken care of as soon as possible, neither of them were making as much progress as I would have liked."

"Thanks, I guess we'll get started," Bella stopped halfway out the door. "Do you have any idea where those two are? We'll need to ask them a few things before we dive in."

"Sorry, I don't. Did you want to come over for dinner tonight? Jake is welcome," her father looked at Isabella imploringly, he hadn't seen her as much as he had wanted lately.

"I'll have to see dad. I mean you just handed us a murder case. I don't expect to be done with it tonight, but if I'm finished at a decent time.." she suddenly became fascinated with her shoes, unsure of how to let her father down gently, he looked so defeated as she turned him down. "I'll see what I can do dad. I'm sure Jake would love to come."

"Great. Bye Bells, good luck!" Charlie couldn't help it. She was his daughter; the endearing sentiments just spilled out sometimes.

Bella smiled at that nickname, she hadn't heard it in a while, too long.

"I found them," Edward's voice broke through her thoughts. He almost ran into her outside of the office.

"Good," she replied and followed her partner outside.

Shawn and Gus were newbies in every way sense, shape and form. In essence they were immature, which irked Bella to no end. She took her job seriously, and in her opinion death was no laughing matter. Yet, there were the bozos trying to catch food in their mouths, like they were in middle school.

This was going to be a long day she thought. Edwards thoughts mimicked hers, though he at least tried to display a friendly manner when approaching the rookies. "Hey guys, mind if we join you?"

Shawn turned around, simultaneously hitting Gus in the eye with the Gusher, "go right ahead detectives."

"UHhh," Gus managed, rubbing his "injured" eye. "When did you get back?"

"Today," Isabella replied coldly.

"Oh, well Gus and I have to tell you about this case we've been working on," he looked at his partner who was sipping the last bit out of a juice box. "It's a murder."

"Yeah, well…"

Shawn cut Edward off as he continued with his tale. "This one guy, what was his name? Lassiter?"

"Yeah" Gus agreed.

"Well, our friend Lassie," Gus shook his head at his partner. "found a mutilated body while he was doing his walk through the forest. It was semi-hidden. Apparently it's a homeless guy, but we have no idea who did it."

"Not a single one?" Isabella again opened the folder, pulling out the gruesome photos.

"It was nasty," Gus told them. "no one knew him or saw him. No suspicious characters seen around town."

"How come this story wasn't plastered on the news this past week?" Edward thought it was odd, almost every case they had worked on made the headlines, usually it was annoying. This time though it might bring someone out of the folds that had seen something.

"Come on dude," Shawn raised his eyebrow, "You think the press really follows us two nobodys around? Nope, it's mostly just you two that bring the stories into town."

Bella sighed, the quick Q&A was going at a rate that she did not appreciate. "Anything else?"

"Nope, I think that's it. Gus, do you have anything to add?"

"The coroner was extremely helpful, though I don't remember all that he said."

"Oh yeah," Shawn said absentmindedly, "Do you guys want to help us out? I mean look at us, we NEED your expertise."

The other detectives exchanged glances. Bella resigned to keeping her mouth shut, if anything came out it wasn't going to be nice and she wasn't going to apologize later, so avoiding all together sounded good.

"We can definitely take it over, actually I think Chief has something else perfect for you guys to work on," Edward said, hoping to placate them.

"Sweet," Shawn said as he high-fived Gus. "Well, we better go check out what it is. See you later guys!" He walked away.

"I have some notes I can give you," Gus offered.

"Sounds great" Edward smiled. He finally turned around, flattening his shirt and scurrying after his eager colleague.

Bella thanked her partner who shrugged it off as they proceeded to their car- their personal police mobile, sleek and silver with hidden lights. They were going to head out to talk to the coroner, find what the other two missed and hopefully get a lead.

**A/N:** I borrowed Lassie, Shawn and Gus from Psych. Please review!


	2. Basics

**A Mystery in Forks**

**Chapter 2**

The coroner was at the hospital- his day job. Since murder was extremely scarce in Forks, he stayed at the hospital, so the officers always had to come to him. He was quite the distinguished man. Side note, he was Bella's partner's father, so giving him a heads up before heading over there was a requirement as well as being prepared to talk about your personal life. He always wanted to talk into detail about everything, not just his findings.

Doctor Cullen was thrilled to say the least when Isabella and Edward met him to discuss the body thirty minutes late. The other detectives, Shawn and Gus, hadn't given him much hope. So a wide smile broke across his face as his son and his partner were ushered in his office.

"Hello, Edward," he went for hugs, "Bella," then returned to his professional nature as red crept up on each of the detectives' faces.

"So Carlisle, what do you have for us?" Bella wasted no time getting to the point of the visit. She wasn't one for awkward small talk, much like her father.

"Well, the man you want to talk about was brutally murdered. Slashes across his abdomen and faces of various lengths and depths, which I thought was odd," the duo nodded their heads in agreement and waited for the doctor to proceed. "The lab wasn't able to find any DNA results from the assailant, only this poor fellow here."

"Anything about the weapon?" What could it be? The inconsistent marks reminded Bella of scratching, "Could this man just be a victim of an animal attack?"

"Hmmm, well, possibly. I could ask the lab to analyze the markings and for anything animal that could be tested."

"But, wouldn't an animal left hair or easily noticeable DNA on the body?" Edward challenged.

Carlisle placed the folder down and sifted through the pictures, comparing it with his previous notes. "You're right, but I do have to agree with Bella. It looks like scratching, almost. Shawn and Gus had no idea what to make of it."

"Thank you so much Carlisle. Would you mind doing a once-over of the body, if the person is still out there then I have to say Forks is no longer safe," Bella turned and left, shortly followed by Edward.

"At least no twenty questions this time," Bella exhaled as soon as they were driving away.

Edward chuckled, "Yeah, it was rather nice. I mean I get annoyed when he does it over the phone, but it drives me insane when he interrogates me when I'm busy."

"I remember last "suspicious death" we were in there for over an hour. I felt like it would have been the same results if I had gone and talked to a psychiatrist."

"He's nosy to say the least. Though Esmè is pretty bad too."

"Well at least your dad can hold a conversation, my dad doesn't do small talk!" Bella declared.

Edward awkwardly smiled, _there was no correct response to that statement. Either he agrees that his boss can't hold a conversation or bring attention to her father's major awkwardness. Either is dangerous territory_ he thought. "Mind if I turn on some tunes?"

"Go right ahead" Isabella watched her partner let out a deep breath, she didn't realize how awkward the last sentence she said was until the words rushed out of her mouth. OH well, she thought and looked at the scenery flying by.

Radio station was just commercials, neither of the other stations had a great choice in music, so conversation died.

Then a little while later Bella's phone rang, in her rushed state, she didn't check the caller-id and was rather surprised. "Barnes? What is it?"

"I'll need you to send me the address right now."

"Okay, thank you." Edward watched his partner's eyes furrow in concentration. "Yes, Alright. We'll be there ASAP. Bye."

"What happened?" Bella looked at the message on her phone before replying.

"There's been another murder. I'm plugging in the address right now, Ellie should tell us where to go shortly. (Ellie is the name for the GPS- just go with it).

"Did Barnes have anything else to say?"

"No, he didn't know much. It was just called in, they're sending in a forensic team down there now."

Edward chuckled. The Forensic team was few of the guys in an old Ambulance with a police sticker on the side. Serious evidence that needed to be reviewed was sent to Port Angeles because the medical team at the hospital wasn't prepared for all of that special processing. So overall one large problem was driving all over the place, and there was never a simple way to get anywhere, one thing he missed about working in the city.

After turning on the lights, the sleek, silver automobile flew through Forks to the crime scene.

"And you are?" said a disgruntled officer blocking Bella and Edward from entering the arearestricted off from the public.

"Detectives Cullen and Swan," was the reply as two badges were whipped out to confirm identification. The man muttered some apology and admitted them.

"What do you have?" Bella approached the commanding officer on the scene and the current forensic team assembled.

"Same M.O. as one last week. Brutal mutilation to torso and face. No one so far has seen anyone suspicious or is able to identify the body," replied the red-haired, gangly man, directing them to the body sprawled on the ground.

"Footprints? The ground is pretty moist around this area," Edward carefully stepped towards the grey-haired man.

"No personal i.d. anywhere?" _odd,_ Bella thought, _a killer, cleaning up their tracks or making the process overall difficult, making us waste time and miss important things?_

"No m'am, I'm sorry but there's no sign of anything personal on his body or nearby," the officer paused before suggesting, "Maybe the murderer cleaned the scene?"

She nodded her head and leaned over the body, taking in the impressions on the ground and lacerations across the body. "So would you say there was a struggle Matt?"

The seasoned officer, glanced around, then back at the victim. "Possibly, but we won't know until the body is closely examined in the lab and tests are completed. This isn't looking good champ."

Bella looked up at her mentor on the force who gave her a sympathetic smile, which she returned before slowly standing up. The fellows were starting to wrap everything up and load it in the vehicle.

"There's some trampled ground over here," Edward called out. Isabella was there in a flash, eager for a lead.

An oddly shaped imprinted area was completely flattened behind some trees farther back in the woods, only noticeable by someone with keen observational skills. "What do you make of it?"

"I don't know." A cop came over with a marker that was quickly placed before the detectives proceeded deeper into the woods. Every chirp, snap, and rustle kept them on alert. More information was key to solving a mystery. _They just needed to find it, preferably before the sun set, _Bella thought.

Twenty minutes passed with the detectives in different directions, scouring the entire forest. Bella's shoes were starting to rub incessantly against her bare ankle, the day she chose to wear low socks of course she'd be doing the most walking.

"Hey the witness wants to know if he can leave," crackled over the radio. Isabella sighed, nothing was found. The witness couldn't leave before we've had a word, so the only option was to return.

"Not yet" was the quick reply and the detectives trekked back to the roadside. They assumed the man in a workout outfit was the man because he was looking around anxious and jogging in place to stay warm, the wind had picked up slightly.

"Good afternoon sir, we'd like to ask you some questions," Edward began, extending his hand in a cordial manner, which was vehemently refused.

"I've already talked to the police who are you?"

"We are the detectives on this case sir and would appreciate if you cooperated," Bella rolled her eyes at him sizing up her and her partner.

Revealing the badges finally convinced him to talk. "So do you just want me to start from the beginning?"

"Yes."

"You see, I was out on my usual run when I noticed something on the side of the road, down in that ditch over there. It was pretty brightly colored, so I went to check it out. I saw the body, called the police, and that's about it."

Edward looked at Bella, they were both thinking, _really?_

The man looked expectantly at the officers of the law before him, waiting for questions.

"Are you sure that's everything? Every little detail you remember helps us piece together the puzzle."

"I don't think there's a puzzle to solve it looks like an animal attack to me." The matter of fact reply was irritating, _who exactly did this guy think he was?_

Bella couldn't stand it anymore, her partner was being too delicate with the witness' crappy attitude. "Sir, do you have any qualifications to make that observation?" He shook his head, thrown off by her fierce tone. "Okay, well I don't want to hear your opinion. We are here to listen to you recount of events from earlier. Unless in _your _opinion _you_ saw something out of place, I really don't have time for your lack of respect."

Edward glanced at his partner, wondering why she was so testy today, the man looked as though he was about to drop to the ground and resort to the fetal position, his pride no longer intact.

"Sorry detective, I didn't mean to come off that way." He paused and Bella raised her eyebrow in interest. "You see I kind of need to get home to pick my daughter up from school and don't want her to get upset because I'm late."

_An excuse? Using his daughter as an excuse, the nerve of this pompous, old…._

Edward interjected at seeing his partner's ravenous glare, "Sir, I'm sure she'd understand."

"You'd think, but she pays no attention to me. Thinks I'm an embarrassment or something. That's why I need to hurry up, can't have her upset." Edward resisted the urge to roll his eyes, this man was so oblivious. Who's the parent in that situation one could only wonder.

"Detectives!"

Bella and Edward turned to the officer beckoning them over.

"I'm sorry sir, but it looks like they have something for us, so I guess …" she looked at her partner who was giving her a "be nice" look. "I guess you can go pick up your daughter. We'll be in touch if we have any more questions. Also, if you think of anything further, feel free to stop by the police station."

The man let out a sigh of relief and he smiled. "Thank you. Now you have a nice day." He almost skipped away.

"Now that was very civil, I'm proud of you," whispered Edward as they approached the huddle mass of blue.

There was a quick gleam in her eyes, but it was gone in a flash, "What is it?" She had her hands on her hips and everything.

"After the body was taken away, a few more officers canvassed the area," there was a nod to continue. "They came across something rather interesting. There was a bag in a ditch not too far away."

"People throw things off the side of the road all the time. What's so special about this one?"

"I think it was the victim's," was the reply as the detectives were led to the evidence.

**A/N:** I know, not a super thrilling chapter, but don't worry they'll get better! The story just needed to be set up! I hope you enjoyed it and please review and I'll put up the next chapter faster:)


	3. What'av we got?

**A Mystery in Forks**

Sorry for delay! I just got finished with finals and couldn't believe I hadn't uploaded! It will be more a a normal occurrence to update now that i'm done with classes for the summer:) I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

Farther down the embankment there was a little evidence flag. It was pretty far from the body. The bag looked like it was sifted through, definitely not meticulously. "Is this how it was?"

"Yes m'am."

"Don't you think that's odd," Bella mentioned to her partner who was intently observing the bag, slowly inching closer while taking in the surroundings.

"If you mean the fact that it was left here near the scene and it looks as though it was thoughtlessly searched through then I agree."

"Good, now let's take a look at its contents."

The duo approached the bag, squatting down and slipping into some rubber gloves. First she pulled out a workout towel, then some bags of food. Where was this guy heading? There was a mix of socks, water, a book, packs of matches, a wallet, and some maps. Nothing else truly meaningful, or screaming foul play with an air of mystery.

"Bella, take a look at this," Edward passed a piece of paper with one frayed edge. It was a note that was shoved between the receipts and money in the wallet. She uncrinkled it.

YOU ASKED FOR IT TIM.

Isabella's mind was on overdrive whirling like a helicopter, not smoothly like a car's engine. What could this mean? Who was Tim? Why were they being threatened? What did they do to make someone resort to killing him, assuming the dead man was Tim.

"Okay take all this to the lab. I need an evidence bag." She stood up, grabbing a bag and a sharpie. "Hey! Are you crazy put on some gloves first! Don't you dare touch anything!"

Eventually, under the lead detectives' supervision all items were logged, bagged, and properly marked. The scene was cleared and officers returned to the station.

In the car, "How is all this evidence going to be processed? Last time I checked Forks isn't that high-tech."

Looking at his frustrated partner, Edward just sighed. "Well, I'm sure we'll figure it out. Maybe take some into the city and have Tracy handle it. She's the best, you know."

"I think we'll have to, that's the only logical thing. Besides, basically Carlisle is the only one with medical experience examining everything and he had his own occupation to be concerned with."

"Maybe we can head to town and grab an intern to help or one from the university?"

"Possibly. I'll call some people when we get back," Bella said, looking out the window. "It's nice to have a few minutes to relax before going into hustle and bustle."

Edward agreed, allowing silence to fill the car the rest of the way.

"Crap," was all that needed to be said. Pulling into the parking lot the car was bombarded with a news crew with the insistent news reporter, Eric.

Bella mentally prepared herself as well as fixed her appearance before stepping out of the vehicle.

"Detective Swan what can you tell the citizens of Forks about this gruesome killing? Should they be scared? Assuming the killer is still at large," Eric walked in sync with her shoving a microphone in front of her face and waving for the film crew to get a particular shot.

"Well the Forks PD is doing everything in their power to learn more. The citizens should continue on with their day." Bella pushed forward, _the front door was so close!_

"Nothing else to add? Don't you want the people to know what's out there and going on?"

"I think that's all for now, have a nice day." Edward guided his partner into the station,

"Thanks," she pulled his arm back. "I'm sorry I don't know what just came over me. Usually I take their mike and beat them over the head with it."

"It's fine, we all have our moments. Now let's get moving on this case." He smiled and they headed to their desks.

It was not long before there was a curt knock and a huff, "Who told the press?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Bella commented without looking up at her father.

"Sir we have no idea, they were here when we got back from the crime scene."

"When you got back?"

"Yeah I thought it was weird too," Isabella glanced up at the worry crossing the tall man's face. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," to that he received to glares, so continued, "Well do you think it was the witness or something? I don't think any of my men would willingly contact those carnivores."

Honestly Bella hadn't thought much about it, she wanted to forget her brief encounter and find the killer. "I don't know dad. Could you put someone else on that? We're kind of busy right now."

"Yes, I guess so, anyways I was going to make a lunch run, do either of you want anything?"

As to answer him there was a stomach growl, causing Bella to blush and giggle. "I guess my stomach's speaking for me now, that coffee this morning didn't do anything. Where you going?"

"Just getting some subs."

"I'll have an Italian BLT."

"Meatball sub sounds delightful." Bella raised her eyebrow at her partner's adjective and shook her head_, always mister proper_. "Sir why not let someone else get it? I don't think the press has left yet."

"Thanks Edward, but I'm biting the bullet and then hopefully they'll leave." Edward smiled. He loved the Chief's non-nonsense attitude and his constant desire to put younger people in their place.

"What you've got?" Edward waited until his boss left hopeful that his partner found a lead, he had zilch.

"Well, Tracy said any excess immediate things could be transferred to Port Angeles hub. Also they could send over one of their lab rats, Vincent, he could apparently do with the experience."

"But.." Edward knew his partner and that tone.

"Well, he'd need to be picked up and the items brought there. Also he'd need a place to lodge, hotel is out of the question," Bella looked up, trying to read her partner's face.

"So what you are inevitably implying is that you want me to drop off the evidence and bring home a stray?" Ed smirk, resting his hands behind his head, leaning back.

"Maybe?" she replied sheepishly. "Well, it's just that I'd feel bad bailing on my dad, he really wants Jake and I to come over for dinner."

He gave her a look, so she rushed, "I could fill out some paper work for you and be more civil in the next interview on this case."

"Make it civil for the next two cases and it's a deal," Edward countered.

Bella weighed the odds in her mind. He got her, good, he knew it with that ridiculous grin smacked across his ruggedly handsome face. "You've got a deal partner."

They continued to sift through pictures and reports, comparing the two incidences. The autopsy on the new victim wouldn't be ready until probably tomorrow, so they just remained focused on trying to connect the dots. Their concentration wasn't broken until food came and it was a quick break.

Eventually the sun was setting and Edward suggested he'd better go. Isabella stayed for a bit longer, then called Jake and told him dinner was taken care of. He just had to come pick her up. Shortly he drove up in his old fixer-upper, bringing a smile across her face. She said good bye to the guy in the front desk and approached her man.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my gorgeously magnificent boyfriend and his first love," Bella wrapped her arms around him and held him close,

He pulled her away and gave her a quick kiss, "You know you're my last."

Bella rolled her eyes and walked to the passenger's side, "Come on slow poke, let's not keep Charlie waiting."

Jake looked at Isabella. She was in deep thought with her eyebrows scrunched and everything, staring out the window.

"What's the matter?"

"I keep feeling like we're missing something obvious. Something stupid that could help so much with this case!"

"You're not going to be like this all night?"

"No. As long as you stop with the over lovey-dovey, Mr. Romantic, no offense but I'm not in the mood."

Jake just shook his head and sighed, she could be unbearably stubborn sometimes. _How could he really stand it?_ He settled with turning up the music, Charlie's house would be coming up in no time.

**A/N:** I'm not all mushy-gushy, that's not what it's about, so there won't be too much of this in there. Let me know if you liked it/ it made sense. Please review! Then I'll upload the next chapter faster!


End file.
